


Café Traviesa (A Destiel fic)

by AgentBlackhawk (Tony_Stark)



Series: Café Traviesa [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Castiel & Gabriel Are Brothers, Castiel is a Novak, Coffee Shop Owner Gabriel, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Gabriel is a Novak, Getting Together, M/M, Supernatural no hunting au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_Stark/pseuds/AgentBlackhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel owns a coffee shop that his brother, Castiel, an English Professor, frequents. Gabriel meddles, Castiel is clumsy, and Dean just wants to help in any way he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Café Traviesa

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, so I would love feed back! 
> 
> Not beta'd, so all mistakes are my own.

Castiel lounged on the counter of Gabriel’s coffee shop, scanning the crowd while chatting aimlessly with his brother. Noting no disturbances in the quiet murmur of conversations, Castiel turned fully to study his brother over his cup of free, and admittedly delicious, coffee.

“Gabe,” Castiel locked his blue eyes on to his brother’s brown, “Are you happy here? Are you willing to make this work?” Gabriel quickly nodded in ascent, opening his mouth to reply, ready to argue that he knew what he was doing and didn’t need the lecture from the last member of his family who didn’t yet consider him a failure.

“Wait, just listen,” Castiel put down his coffee and leaned over the counter to grab his brother’s shoulder, “What you’re doing here is great! You’ve gotten great reviews everywhere I’ve looked and your coffee is excellent. I am willing to support you in this endeavor of yours, especially if it means exiling myself from the mess we call a family. You’ve got an extra room I can rent up there, right?” Castiel gestured at the ceiling, towards the apartment above the shop.

“Of course! And you don’t have to pay rent, I just-” Gabriel turned quickly when he heard a man clear his throat near the register. Castiel turned as well and locked eyes with the attractive man, blushed crimson, mumbled something about finding a seat to finish grading papers to Gabe, and left, forgetting his coffee on the counter as he bent to pick up his laptop bag.

Castiel hurried himself along to his preferred table in the secluded corner, under the neon sign that proclaimed OPEN in large, bold letters, casting a vague red-blue glare on his laptop screen and papers. Castiel glanced up at his brother as he spread out his students’ papers, greeted with the sight of Gabe’s eyes glinting playfully as he talked animatedly with the stranger while waiting for his coffee to finish brewing, only to be reminded once again why he told his brother to call the shop Café Traviesa. Smiling warmly, Castiel turned his attention to grading and zoned out the background chatter.

Intent on finishing his grading before his lunch break was over, Castiel did not notice the man sit down across form him until his forgotten cup was held in front of his nose, steaming up his glasses.

“Your brother filled it up and said ya might want company,” the man said by way of introduction as Castiel wiped his glasses on the hem of his un-tucked button down, “I’m Dean…Winchester, by the way.” Suddenly sheepish, the man, Dean, set down the cup and ran a hand through his hair, head down, peering up at Castiel through his lashes.

“Umm…” Castiel shuffled papers around frantically and pulled the coffee towards him, all the while silently cursing his brother for sending this attractive stranger his way.

“If you’re busy, I can leave,” Dean stood in the booth, grabbing his coffee and looking thoroughly embarrassed. 

“No, stay!” Castiel responded quickly, standing up to grab Dean’s arm, spilling his newly refilled cup of coffee across his papers and laptop. 

“Dammit,” Castiel mumbled, quickly forgetting Dean, as he grabbed his soaked laptop off the table. Castiel used his sleeve to try and sop up as much of the coffee from the keyboard as he could, turning the computer over to let the liquid drain out.

“Here, use this,” a breathless male voice panted in his ear. Castiel turned around to see Dean, standing all too close, holding what clearly was one of Gabe’s towels from behind the bar. Castiel took the proffered towel and continued to try and save his laptop, letting Dean work on the mess that was his students’ latest assignment.

“What’ch ya want me to do with these?” Castiel looked up to see Dean holding a dripping stack of coffee stained papers, looking so happy to help, he couldn’t help but grin.

“Just chuck ‘em,” Castiel replied with a light chuckle, “I’ve got digital copies on this laptop and the school’s desktop.” Dean smiled in return and walked away to deposit the ruined papers in the nearest trash can. Castiel watched him walk away and looked back down at his laptop and wrapped it in the towel, deciding that nothing more could be done at the moment.

“You’re a teacher?” Dean asked, returning to the table.

“Yeah, an English Professor over at the college a couple blocks over,” Castiel replied, looking down at his watch, “And, I actually have a class starting…five minutes ago! Good bye, Dean. Thank you for your help.”

Castiel grabbed his bag and shoved sticky laptop inside quickly, leaving Dean standing dumbfounded by the table. He chucked the towel at Gabriel as he walked past the counter with a word of thanks.

“Moving in tonight or tomorrow, little bro?” Gabe asked, stopping Castiel to finish their earlier, interrupted, conversation. 

“Tomorrow, Gabe. I’ve got classes until seven but, I’ll swing back around tonight at nine to help you close up.”

“You’d better. You made quite the mess over there with your new boy toy.”

“Goodbye, Gabe.”

“Goodbye, Gabe.” 

“I’ll see you tonight.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re late. Get to class!”

Castiel turned to leave and walked out of the shop, wishing the twelve minute walk to campus that he usually enjoyed was shorter. He already didn’t have the assignment that he promised to hand back today graded and it was never prudent to be late in the second week of classes. Interrupting his thoughts, a motorcycle roared to life in the parking lot next to the shop and stopped on the street in front of Castiel. 

“Need a ride?” Dean grinned, taking off his helmet and tossing it at Castiel, who caught it, looking shocked, “I’ll trade ya. Gimme your name and number and I’ll give ya a ride to school.”

“Uh, sure,” Castiel pulled on the helmet got on the bike, deciding he would take a chance on this man than be even later to class, again. All he got was a Hold On! from Dean and they were off.


	2. Closing Time

Walking home in the cool autumn air, Castiel wondered again what had possessed him to give Dean, a total, albeit cute, stranger, his business card, with his personal cell scribbled on the back in smeared red ink. Castiel picked up his pace, as time had gotten away from him again, and he needed to be at his brother’s shop ten minutes ago.

Castiel’s ears perked up when he heard a motorcycle turn on to the street he was walking along, subconsciously hoping it was Dean. When the motorcycle continued past, Castiel’s shoulders slumped and he belittled himself for ever wanting Dean to swoop in and save him again. No one wanted someone as fundamentally boring as an English teacher.

Lost in his own train of progressively darker thoughts, Castiel started when the motorcycle looped back and pulled over next to him.

“I thought that was you,” Dean pulled off his helmet, “Nice coat.” Castiel pulled his trench coat tighter, defensive.

“No, really, Cas, I like it,” Dean continued with a gentle smile, sensing Castiel’s discomfort, “Ride?”

“Yeah, thanks,” Castiel pulled on the offered helmet, “What did you call me? Cas, was it?”

“Oh, you don’t like it,” Dean looked dismayed, “Sorry, Castiel.”

Castiel thought for a minute before replying and climbing on the back of the bike, “No, I actually really do like it. You may call me what ever you wish.”

Over the roar of the revving bike, Castiel vaguely heard reply, “Okay, Angel,” and they were off, racing towards Gabe’s now darkened coffee shop.

Castiel used the key Gabriel had given him to enter the closed shop and Dean trailed in behind with a gesture from Castiel. There was no sign of Gabriel, but Castiel easily spotted a note with Gabe’s familiar handwriting, telling him to eat the leftover sweets and go to bed, alone ;) Castiel smiled, knowing that his brother was just teasing, and grabbed the aforementioned pastries, sitting down at a table across from Dean after grabbing some milk from the fridge.

“So,” Castiel grabbed a pastry, motioning for Dean to do the same, “Are you stalking me or am I just lucky?”

“What!?” Dean sputtered, choking on a bite of pastry, “No…Yes…Kinda. I heard you and your brother talking about closing up the shop, and I wanted to see you again… You were kinda lucky though that we were both running late or you would have had to walk.”

“Dean, I always walk. I don’t have a car,” Castiel always enjoyed the look of shock on people’s faces when he told them he walked everywhere, “If I need to go far, I just borrow Gabe’s. Everything I need is right here.”

Dean looked thoughtful as he grabbed another pastry, “I guess you’re right. But, I own the auto shop on 16th. I could probably hook you up with a bike.”

“But I’d rather have you drive me around, Stud-Muffin” Castiel smirked, hoping to get a rise out of Dean.

“Anytime, Angel,” Dean replied, unfazed.

Castiel and Dean talk about everything and nothing, both feeling as if they have known the other forever, until they lapse into a comfortable silence, sitting in the dark shop, features illuminated only by the streetlights outside the windows.

Eventually, Castiel stood up and grabbed the dirty dishes and placed them in the dishwasher, turning on the timer. Stretching, Dean walked around the counter to stand behind Castiel and wrap his arms around his middle.

When Castiel looked back at Dean quizzically, he explained, “You’ve had your hands all over me twice today. I thought it was my turn.” 

Castiel turned in his embrace and pressed a chaste kiss to Dean’s lips, which was returned with enthusiasm. Pulling away, he grabbed Dean’s hand and led him to the door, “Time to go, Stud-Muffin, It’s two in the morning. Gabe will be down to open shop in a few hours.”

Once Castiel made sure the door to the shop was locked, Dean pulled on their still entwined hands, leading Castiel towards his bike, unwilling to let him walk home alone at this hour.

Castiel smiled and allowed himself to be lead, whispering his address to Dean as they both climbed on the bike. Dean nodded and started the bike, kicking off the ground and starting on the route to Castiel’s home.

As Dean pulled on to the correct street, he looked back to Castiel for further directions.

“There,” Castiel pointed to a large house on the end of the street, “With the red Corvette in the driveway”

“Wow,” Dean looked impressed as Castiel handed him his helmet, “You live here?”

“For now,” Castiel muttered, “It’s my parent’s. I’m actually leaving tomorrow to move in with Gabe above the shop.”

“Want help?” Dean asked, trying not to seem too eager, “Owning my shop means I get to set my own hours, and I just decided to take the weekend off.”

“Sure,” Castiel smiled, “I actually don’t have much to pack. I was planning on leaving soon. One way or another.”

“What do you mean?”

“My parents aren’t the most understanding about, well, anything, and I mean, I’m twenty-eight, it’s time to fly the nest, its not like I can stay there forever. Even though Michael…” Castiel trailed off, looking at Dean sheepishly, “No matter what the reason, it’s time to go.”

“I understand, Angel,” Dean replied, taking both of Castiel’s hands in his own, “I still live with my kid brother above my shop, and I lived at home until a couple of years ago. Looks like we’re in the same boat.”

“Thanks, Dean.”

“Anytime, Cas,” Dean leaned in until he was inches from Castiel’s face and kissed him gently before breaking away.

“This is okay, Right?” Dean asked, suddenly unsure.

“Of course,” Castiel replied as he leaned up to place a last kiss on Dean’s lips to reinforce just how okay he was, “See you tomorrow, Right?”

“Of course,” Dean responded, mirroring Castiel’s earlier statement, “Goodnight, Angel.”

“Goodnight, Stud-Muffin.”

Castiel broke their embrace, pausing to press one last kiss on Dean’s lips, and walked to the front door. Castiel unlocked the door and looked back to wave a goodbye to Dean as he backed out of the driveway. Dean raised his hand in a silent salute and Castiel closed the door, feeling tired but content.


	3. Moving Out

Castiel was awakened by the insistent ringing of his cell phone. Opening his eyes, he noted that everything was bright…and blurry. Castiel groggily groped on his nightstand for his glasses. Finding them, he shoved them on his face and tried to remember where he left his phone. Glancing around the room, he spotted his jeans from last night, piled in the corner. 

Struggling to untangle himself from his sheets, Castiel face planted on the hardwood floor before he finally managed to extricate himself. Standing up, still half asleep, Castiel fished around in his jeans pockets, looking for his phone.

“Hello?” Castiel asked irritably, once he managed to remember how to answer his phone.

“Cas?” A familiar voice cane from the phone, “That you?”

“Dean? Do you know what time it is?”

“Yeah, it’s me, Angel. Do you know what time it is?” When he got no response from Cas other than a disgruntled huff, he continued, “Its three. In the afternoon. How are you still sleeping? Wait, never mind, it’s Saturday. Stupid question. My fault. Do you still want help moving? I can be there in ten minutes. Unless you don’t need me. You need me still, right? I can bring Baby? Cas?”

“Dean, slow down. I just woke up, cool it. I’m going to shower, so give me twenty minutes. And who’s Baby.”

“Baby’s my car,” Dean said, sounding quite proud of himself, “She’s quite the looker. I think you two are going to get along well.”

Castiel smiled at Dean’s antics, “Sure, bring Baby, I’d like to meet her. I'll see you in twenty.”

After goodbyes were exchanged, Castiel grabbed a change of clothes and went to the in suite bathroom to shower before Dean arrived, already thinking of what to bring or leave behind. Gabe had texted him saying that his room was already furnished, so that didn’t really leave much.

As Castiel exited the bathroom, he heard the door bell ring several times in quick succession. 

“He’s early,” Castiel groused to himself as he quickly made his way down the three flights of stairs to get to the front door. Castiel opened the door to see nobody and looked around confused.

“Over here!” He heard Dean call. Castiel followed he sound of Dean’s voice to the driveway to see him lounging on the hood of a shiny, black Impala.

Castiel smirked at Dean’s radiant grin, “Did you play ding-dong-ditch just so I could find you splayed sexily across your car?”

“Yup,” Dean answered, popping the “P”, standing straight, Dean placed a hand on the hood, “Cas, this is Baby, she’s a ‘67. Cas, Baby. Baby, Cas.”

“Nice to meet ya, Baby,” Castiel said, giving the car an appreciative once over and leaning up to kiss Dean his greeting. 

“Ready?” Dean asked after they broke apart.

“Yep. Let’s head up. Thanks by the way. For helping, I mean,” Castiel blushed, ducking his head as Dean followed him up the steps to his house.

“Anything for my Angel,” Dean replied easily.

“Your Angel?” Castiel asked, heart fluttering. Suddenly nervous, he turned to look at Dean, stopping in the doorway.

“Yes. Problem?” Dean grabbed Castiel’s hand, gently pushing his chin up to force Castiel to look him in the eyes.

Castiel swallowed and took a breath, “No,” he decided, “It’s no where near being a problem…As long as you’re my Stud-Muffin.”

Dean laughed, “Did we just say our wedding vows?”

Castiel grinned back at him, taking his hand and bring him into the house, shutting the door behind them, “I think we did.”

“Cool!”

“Shut up Stud-Muffin.”

“Why do you live all the way up here?” Dean huffed, slightly out of breath.

“I’m the youngest,” Castiel explained, “Last room available, so I have to climb.”

“Sucks.”

“Eh. Not really,” Castiel shrugged, “Good exercise”

“Says the dude who walks everywhere,” Dean laughs.  
Castiel just shrugs again and laughs along with Dean, moving to the closet to pull out his suitcase and trunks from college.

“I don’t have mush to bring,” Castiel said, sitting down on the bed next to Dean, who had wrapped himself in Castiel’s unmade covers, “The place already has furniture so I really just need my clothes and books. I left my laptop and other things I need for class in my office, so that leaves us with even less to pack.”

“Cool,” Dean got up from the bed and moved towards the bookshelves, “Where do you want these?”

Castiel gestured to the brown trunk as he moved to clean out the closet, “All of the books should fit in here and if there’s room, you can shove the bed set on top.”

They worked in silence for a while, Dean sorting the books and Castiel putting his various pairs of shoes into the bottom of his black trunk, until Dean got up and fiddled with the radio on Castiel’s nightstand, finding a classic rock station.

Castiel finished with his shoes and began folding all of his clothes from the closet on top of them, placing the hangers in a canvas bag he found in the back of the closet. Standing up to grab the sweaters on the shelf above the hanging clothes, Castiel glanced over at Dean to see him intently reading the back cover of a novel.

Noticing Castiel’s gaze, Dean looked up from the book, “This isn’t English.”

“No, it’s not,” Castiel agreed.

“Cute and smart,” Dean smiled as he tossed the book into the trunk with the others.

“Assuming I can read it,” Castiel smirked. Satisfied there was nothing left in the closet, he moved to the chest of drawers.

“You don’t seem the type to keep a book just for display and you already come across as plenty smart, what with being an English Professor and all, so you have no need for trying to make yourself seem smarter. So, yeah, I think you can read it.”

“Excellent deducing Sherlock, impressive,” Castiel emptied the top drawer of his socks and boxers and moved to the second and third drawers of his jeans, sweatpants, shorts, and various other pants that didn’t need to be hung in the closet.

“Thanks, Watson,” Dean replied cheerily, finishing one bookshelf and standing to start the second.

After he finished emptying the drawers, Castiel grabbed his second laptop bag he kept under the bed and went to clear out the nightstand, placing the picture of his family, phone charger and other various trinkets inside, glad that he kept most of his photos and other personal items in his office at the university. 

Placing the bag with the already full trunk, Castiel looked back at the nightstand and decided that he liked the lamp enough to bring it. Carefully unplugging the lamp from the wall, Castiel set it on top of the trunk to be brought down with the rest of his stuff, leaving the radio until they were done.

“I’m going to clear out the bathroom,” Castiel called to Dean over the strains of AC/DC’s “Highway to Hell,” bending down to grab the empty suitcase. 

“’Kay!” Came Dean’s muffled reply, as he was head first under the bed, chasing a book he dropped.

Smiling fondly and shaking his head, Castiel opened the door to the bathroom, warm air from his recent shower spilling out. Castiel put a dry towel on the bottom of the suitcase to protect it from the damp and put his shampoo in on top of the towel. Opening the medicine cabinet, Castiel grabbed the travel case and put his soap inside, clicked it shut, and threw it in the suitcase. 

Once Castiel had all of his shower supplies in the case, including the extras he stores under the sink, he placed his only other towel, the damp one he used earlier, on top of everything, before he emptied the contents of his medicine cabinet into the suitcase. Making sure he grabbed the soap, his comb, and his toothbrush from the counter, Castiel did a final sweep of the bathroom and was satisfied that he had grabbed everything. Finally, Castiel grabbed his dirty clothes he had left on the floor after his shower and shoved them on top of everything, immensely glad he had done laundry the day before.

Exiting the bathroom, Castiel placed his now full suitcase with the rest of his luggage and went to help Dean with the last bookshelf above his desk, once again glad he had already moved all of his office supplies to the university when Gabriel had moved out several months ago, knowing he would soon follow.

When the two finished packing all the books, Dean helped Castiel fold the Bed set and shove all the pillows in the trunk, sitting on it so Castiel could snap it shut.

Suddenly realizing he was exhausted; Castiel sat down on the trunk nest to dean, glancing at the clock on the radio, shocked to see that it was seven o’clock.

“Alright,” Dean stood up and stretched after a moment, “Let’s get your crap down to baby and get some food. I’m starving!”

Castiel grunted his assent and together, they heaved the heavy luggage down the stairs, taking three trips total. On the last trip, Castiel unplugged the radio and looked around for a last time, not feeling any sorrow, only relief. Letting Dean carry the suitcase, Castiel tucked the lamp under one arm and the radio under the other, grabbing his leather jacket from the coat rack by the door, the last thing of his in the house, only regretting that he couldn’t bring the baby grand in the living room. 

After making sure everything was secure in Baby, Dean shut the door and turned to Castiel, “Any goodbyes, Angel.”

“Nope. They don’t even know I’m leaving,” Castiel replied, “Lets get out of here and go somewhere with burgers.”

Castiel climbed into the car and sat on the bench seat and waited for Dean to do the same. When Dean turned on the engine and backed out of the driveway, Castiel hoped that he wouldn’t have to see the house and its occupants again for a very long time.


	4. Bonding

Castiel and Dean drove to Café Traviesa and parked, leaving Castiel’s luggage in the back to deal with after the shop closed; neither wanted to drag the heavy trunks up the narrow staircase when there were costumers in the way, although, they were grateful that there was only one fight of stairs in the new place. 

The pair walked in to the shop and waited for Gabriel to be done with a customer before they walked up to the counter.

“Coffee?” Gabe asked, already moving to grab cups before Castiel stopped him.

“Sorry Gabe, not today. We’re going to the bar across the street to get burgers. Wanna come? I’m sure Charlie wont mind.”

Gabriel looked between the two men and when he decided that Dean did not seem to mind his coming with, he called Charlie over to ask her if she would mind closing up on her own, letting her know that he would be across the street if she needed him.

“Sure!” Charlie replied, chipper as always, “It’s only regulars here and there’s only an hour and a half ‘till closing. It’s all good here. I can even bring the keys over to you when I’m done!”

“Thanks, Charlie,” Gabriel responded, coming out from around the counter, taking off his apron, “I owe you.”

They walked across the street to the bar and when the smell of cooking meat hits Castiel in the face, he realizes just how hungry he was and remembers he hasn’t eaten all day. Looking over at Dean, Castiel could guess that he felt the same way, as he was practically salivating. 

The three sit down at the bar and order their burgers, ordering a beer each. They sit and chat amiably for a while until Gabriel suddenly announces that he will be paying for all of their meals to celebrate his baby brother finally leaving the nest. When their food arrives, there is little conversation as each man was focused on their individual burger and portion of fries. 

After they finish their meals and Gabriel pays, they sit and talk, each drinking their second beer and feeling full and content. When Gabriel turns to peer past Castiel and look at Dean and suddenly falls uncharacteristically silent, Castiel turns around as well to see what feat had rendered his brother speechless and was dismayed when he saw his second eldest brother storming through the crowed bar. 

“You left!” Michel accused, getting in Gabriel’s face, “And now he’s gone and followed you! You were bad on your own but now you’ve gone and corrupted our brother! And you!” Michel turned angrily to Castiel and was promptly punched in the face by a very angry Dean.

Grabbing the collar of his shirt, Dean pulled a bloodied Michel close and hissed through gritted teeth, “You get in his face again and you’ll have a lot more to deal with than a broken nose.”

Dean let go of Michel’s shirt and he stormed out of the bar without any further comment. Dean turned towards the bartender and apologized.

“Nah. It’s okay man,” The bartender waved off the apology, “Jerk deserved it. He comes in here sometimes to try and pick up women, guy’s a real creep.” 

“Thanks, Garth,” Gabriel said as he put down a few bills to pay for their final round of beers, “You’re the man! But we’re going to head out in case Michel wants to start something again. Keep the change.”

“Come on, Cas,” Dean grabbed a silent Castiel’s elbow and lead him out of the bar, only to run into Charlie a few feet out of the door.

“I’m so sorry,” She said, sounding panicked, shoving the keys at Gabriel, “He told me he was your brother and that he was looking for you because there was a family emergency or something, I’m so sorry, and I just saw him storm out of the bar with his face all messed up and drive off all angry, and I’m so sorry, if I knew what he was going to do, I would have stopped him, I’m so sor-“

“Charlie, it’s okay. Breathe,” Gabe interrupted her, placing a hand on her shoulder, “No one was hurt but him and I don’t think he will be back anytime soon, not as long as he values his face.” 

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Dean responded meekly, rubbing his hand, “I don’t know what came over me. I just didn’t like him getting in your faces like that.”

“It’s okay,” said Castiel, piping up for the first time since Michel had shown up, sliding his hand into Dean’s, “I’m glad you were there. I don’t know what he would have done if you hadn’t hit him first.”

Gabriel smiled at Dean and turned to Charlie, “Come on, I’ll walk you to your car.”

“Thanks, Gabe,” Charlie turned to Castiel and Dean to say her goodbyes, “Goodnight guys. It was nice to meet you Dean.”

“Goodnight, Charlie, I’ll see you Monday,” Castiel smiled.

“’Night, Charlie. Hopefully next time we meet, I won’t have just punched out their brother,” Dean smiled ruefully.

‘Don’t worry,” Gabriel chimed in, “We’ve got more.”

Charlie and Gabe set off to the parking lot, headed to the bright yellow punch-buggie that was obviously Charlie’s, as it was the last car in the lot besides the Impala and Gabe’s green sedan, which was tucked in close to the building. Now alone, Castiel and Dean stood for a moment before deciding to follow the pair to the parking lot.

“Hey, Angel,” Dean began, sounding slightly nervous, “You haven’t unpacked at all yet and it’s already really late. Do you want to spend the night at my place? My apartment is close and you can borrow clothes so you don’t have to dig through your stuff to find anything.”

Dean looked so hopeful and for some reason, Castiel trusted him immensely, only after knowing him for a few days. Castiel nodded yes and they made their way to tell Gabe not to worry about Castiel not having a place to sleep. Gabriel nodded with a knowing look and said goodnight, entering the shop to make his way to his own apartment.

“Thanks, Stud-Muffin, for everything,” Castiel muttered as they climbed into the Impala.

“Anytime, Angel.”

Castiel zoned out, looking out the window until they arrived at a garage with a neon sign naming it Winchester’s Auto Shop. 

“Just a sec, Angel,” Dean exited the car, leaving it running to open an empty garage. Coming back to the car, he pulled in and turned off the engine, pulling the garage door down as Castiel got out of the car.

“Usually, I just park around back,” Dean explained, “But you’ve got all your stuff in Baby and I thought this would keep it safe.”

Castiel smiled at Dean’s thoughtfulness and allowed himself to be lead by the hand up a flight of stairs. When they got to the top, Dean motioned for them to be quiet.

“Sorry,” Dean gestured vaguely across the hall once they were safely behind the closed door of Dean’s apartment, “My brother’s home and he took an early night. I didn't want us to wake him. He’s going to visit his girlfriend tomorrow and needs an early start, so unfortunately you won’t get to meet him. I think he’s going to propose and ask her to move in tomorrow. I found the ring when I was putting away his laundry.”

“That’s wonderful!” Castiel said, stifling a yawn behind his hand, “How old is he?”

“He’s twenty six, four years younger than me,” Dean answered, “Come on, let’s go to bed. I assume you’re okay sharing.”

Castiel nodded, yawning again, this time not even bothering to try and hide it. Following Dean into his bedroom, he sat on the bed and barely caught the sweats and tee-shirt Dean chucked at him. Following Dean’s example, he changed in the room and tossed his clothes from the day on the armchair in the corner.

Dean turned on a lamp, telling Castiel to shut off the main light. Climbing into bed, Dean held up the comforter for Castiel to slide under. Snuggling into Dean’s side, Castiel sighed contentedly. 

Dean clicked off the light, “Goodnight, Angel.”

“Goodnight, Stud-Muffin.”

As soon as Castiel closed his eyes he fell asleep and Dean followed soon after, lulled into the darkness by Castiel’s quiet breathing, both feeling safe in the other’s embrace.


	5. Moving In

Castiel woke slowly to the sounds of birds and Dean’s gentle breathing against his neck. Castiel glanced around the room and found a clock, proclaiming the time to be eleven in the morning. Waking up fully, Castiel noted a pressing need to find a bathroom. He gently moved Dean’s arm, which had been flung across his chest, and slid out of the bed, ignoring Dean’s sleepy huff of protest.

Castiel pushed open the bedroom door and shuffled quietly into the hallway, trying and failing to remember if Dean had shown him where the bathroom is. Shaking his head, Castiel decided to just start guessing doors. After finding a closet and what appeared to be Dean’s office, Castiel finally stumbled upon the door to the bathroom.

Now more at ease, Castiel returned to the bedroom to find Dean propped up on one arm, waiting for him to return.

“Morning, Angel,” Dean kissed the top of Castiel’s head when he had settled in at his side, “How’d ya sleep.”

“Fantastically,” Castiel responded honesty, smiling lazily and kissing Dean on the corner of the mouth, “But you do not want to get anywhere my morning breath right now.”

“I bed to differ!” Dean swooped in for a kiss and Castiel ducked, avoiding Dean’s lips, moving to tickle his sides instead. Dean, breaking out in a fit of giggles, tried to retaliate, but Castiel’s mischievous expression never wavered.

“No fair!” Dean huffed when he had regained his breath, “You cant just spring an attack on someone like that, not this early in the morning. Especially when I cant fight back!”

Castiel gave in to Dean’s pouting puppy dog expression and gave him the kiss he had been hoping for.

“There,” Dean said, sounding triumphant when the pair broke apart for air, “That wasn’t so hard, now was it.”

Castiel lightly shoved Dean’s arm and snuggled in closer, determined to stay in bed with Dean for as long as humanly possible. 

The couple cuddled in bed for an hour, minus a bathroom break for Dean, before they decided they were hungry enough to warrant a trip to Gabriel’s shop, as neither of them particularly felt like cooking. Especially when Castiel noticed that Dean’s kitchen only contained frozen pizzas and take-out boxes. 

As they got dressed, both in Dean’s clothing, neither noticed the other casting appreciative glances their way. Once they were set for the day, the pair headed out into the main shop, Castiel following Dean down the narrow staircase. 

“Who’s this?” A gruff voice asked causing Dean to stop mid-stride. An older man wearing a grubby baseball cap and a young Asian kid walked around the Mustang they were working on, both looking curiously at Dean for an explanation. 

“Oh, hey, guys. Bobby, Kevin, this is Castiel, my boyfriend. Castiel, this is Bobby, he’s in charge of making sure I don’t screw things up around here,” Dean gestured to the older man and Castiel shook his hand, “And this is Kevin. Kevin is great with cars. Hasn’t been one yet he couldn’t fix.”

“Nice to meet you both,” Castiel smiled politely after shaking Kevin’s hand.

“Same with you,” Kevin smiled, “Although I assume we’ll be seeing a lot more of you around here.”

“You bet,” Dean took Castiel’s hand, “But for now we’re heading out. We were just going to get breakfast. I’m starving! Come on Cas.”

As they exited the shop, Castiel heard a muttered “What else is new?” and smiled to himself, glad to have met some of the people in Dean’s life. Castiel waited in the car while Dean opened the garage and when Dean got in, they backed out, leaving the garage open behind them.

Once they arrived at Gabriel’s, Dean parked close to the door so they wouldn’t have to carry Castiel’s luggage quite as far. Dean held the door open for Castiel and they entered the mostly empty shop. 

“Great timing,” Gabriel leaned on the counter, “The lunch rush just ended so you should have no problem bringing your stuff up stairs. Yours is the door on the left.”

“Thanks, Gabe. But first, could-“

“Yeah, yeah,” Gabriel muttered fondly, “Free coffee and sandwiches for my favorite brother. And for my brother’s new “Special Friend.” Ha Ha get it, it’s ‘cause he “Speeecial.””

Gabriel laughed, drawing out the word and winking. When he saw no reaction from either, save for a small smile from Castiel, Gabriel huffed, handing over the promised food.

“Thank, Gabe. I really owe you one,” Castiel hugged his brother, letting Dean grab the food and coffee.

“Nah, kid. Ya owe me twenty,” Gabriel pulled away, clapping Castiel on the back, “Have fun, lovebirds.”

Ignoring his brother’s last comment, Castiel turned away, grabbing one of the coffee cups that Dean had stacked on top of the other. Dean led them to the table where they had first talked, and they ate their sandwiches while trading various horror stories from their respective jobs.

“So, let me see if I got everything,” Dean said as they got up to throw away their garbage and return the plates to Gabriel, getting the key to Castiel’s new place in return, “If you are a teacher of kids of any age, one of them will eventually puke on you.”

“Yup,” Castiel nodded, “That pretty sums up my entire career. Thank you.”

“Anytime, Angel,” Dean laughed as they grabbed the first trunk out of Baby’s backseat. Together, they heaved the trunk through the front door that Gabriel had propped open for them and up the stairs.

“Woah,” Castiel breathed when he had unlocked the door, turning to Gabriel, “You’d told me you had an extra room open, not a full apartment.”

“It’s not that much,” Gabe deflected, “Mine’s bigger.”

“Thanks Gabe,” Castiel hugged his brother for the second time that day, ignoring his halfhearted protests.

The boys dragged the trunk through the entry way and headed back down for another trip. Gabriel and Dean grabbed the last trunk, placing the laptop bag and radio on top, leaving Castiel to grab his suitcase and lamp. Castiel swung the door shut behind them and followed his brother and boyfriend up to his new apartment.

“I gotta go back down now,” Gabe said after they put down the trunk, “Bathroom’s that door over there, and the next door over is a closet, then the bedroom. This is the living room, and over there’s the kitchen. I’m off!”

Gabe shut the door behind him, leaving Dean and Castiel to unpack. Together, they dragged the trunk with the books and bed set into the bedroom first making the bed, leaving the books for later. Then, Dean helped Castiel set up the bathroom. They were moving on to the clothes trunk when a ringing phone interrupted their conversation.

“This had better be important,” Dean answered. Castiel stood, waiting, as Dean’s expression grew darker and darker.

“Alright, I’ll come in,” Dean hung up with a sharp jab to the end power button, “I’m sorry, Angel. I gotta go in to the shop. Some moron is raising hell about a scratched paint job and refuses to leave until he sees me. I bet it’s Crowley. It’s always Crowley. When I see him I’m going to-”

Castiel stopped Deans muttering with a kiss, “It’s alright Stud-Muffin. I understand. You have responsibilities to the shop. There are times when I have students clambering to meet with me until ten at night to complain about grades. I get it. Go be a hero and save the day.”

“Thanks, Angel,” Dean glanced at his watch, “This shouldn’t take too long. Ill meet you back here at seven for dinner? We could eat and then I’ll help you finish unpacking.”

“Sounds like a plan. I’ll walk you down.”

Castiel and Dean walked down the stairs hand in hand, kissing goodbye when they reached the door.

“See you in a bit, Angel.”

“I’ll be waiting, Stud-Muffin,” Castiel let go of Dean’s hand and watched him walk to his car through the front window of the shop, blowing him a kiss before he climbed into the car and started the engine.

As Dean roared away in Baby, waving his goodbye, Castiel realized that he loves his coffee stained laptop, pastries at midnight, conversations about nothing, stolen kisses in the dark, and cuddling in the morning. Castiel realized that he loves Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and Kudos! I'm thinking of continuing this fic in a sequel, so let me know what you thought of it and if you would want to read a sequel!


End file.
